FIG. 1 is a schematic partial perspective view illustrating a conventional paper shredder. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional paper shredder 10 comprises an upper cover 11 and a paper-pressing structure 12. For allowing a stack of papers (also referred as a paper stack) to be smoothly introduced into the paper shredder 10, the upper cover 11 of the conventional paper shredder 10 is usually equipped with the paper-pressing structure 12 for pressing the paper stack into the paper shredder 10.
FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating the paper-pressing structure of the conventional paper shredder. As shown in FIG. 2, the paper-pressing structure 12 comprises a base plate 13, plural posts 14, a frame 15, and plural elastic elements 16. The frame 15 comprises plural openings 17. The frame 15 is disposed on a bottom surface of the upper cover 11. The plural posts 14 are disposed on a top surface of the base plate 13. The plural posts 14 are penetrated through the plural openings 17 of the frame 15, respectively. The elastic elements 16 are sheathed around respective posts 14. A first terminal of the elastic element 16 is sustained against the top surface of the base plate 13. A second terminal of the elastic element 16 is sustained against a bottom surface of the frame 15.
When the base plate 13 is contacted with and pushed by the paper stack, the plural posts 14 are correspondingly moved with the base plate 13 and toward the frame 15. Consequently, the posts 14 are inserted into the space between the frame 15 and the upper cover 11 through the openings 17 of the frame 15, respectively. In other words, the distance between the base plate 13 and the frame 15 is gradually reduced.
Since the second terminal of the elastic element 16 is sustained against the bottom surface of the frame 15, during the base plate 13 is moved relative to the frame 15, the elastic element 16 is pushed by the base plate 13. As the elastic element 16 is subjected to deformation, the elastic element 16 generates an elastic force. In response to the elastic force, the paper stack is pressed down. Consequently, the purpose of pressing the papers is achieved.
From the above discussions, since the use of the conventional paper-pressing structure 12 can assist the paper shredder 10 in pressing the papers, the paper stack can be introduced into the paper shredder 10 more easily. However, there are still some drawbacks. For example, since it is necessary to install an additional space between the frame 15 and the upper cover 11 to accommodate the posts 14 and allow the posts 14 to be moved therein, the volume of the upper cover 11 is increased. The volume increase of the upper cover 11 is detrimental to minimization of the paper shredder 10.